


Don't Get It Twisted

by washmylove



Series: A Simple Kind of Life [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washmylove/pseuds/washmylove
Summary: Domestic short with Hiromu and Despy, because sometimes you just want someone to play with your hair.





	Don't Get It Twisted

“Hey! You need to hold your head still if you want these to be straight,” Hiromu chastised, “Can you stay off Twitter for like, 15 more minutes? Who do you even need to be flirting with, I’m right here?!”

“Mmm not flirting,” Desperado slurred, shaking his head free and casting his phone aside. Definitely not holding still, instead arching his back to stretch for the highball can just out of reach on the end table.

“Well that’s not any better,” Hiromu muttered, letting go of the last few strands of hair he held like a leash, allowing Desperado to reach his drink. “That braid equals five minutes of my night I’ll never get back.” He threw himself dramatically back against the couch cushions.

Desperado crawled from the floor nearly into Hiromu’s lap and purred, “Mmm I’m sorry kitten, I want you to finish, it always looks best the way you do it.”

“I ought to just leave you like this,” Hiromu gestured to Desperado’s head full of dry, straw textured hair, faded bleach blond. Half the hair on his head was twisted tight to the scalp and the rest was sticking up wildly in every direction. Loving this man could be exhausting at times.

“Okay, okay, I’ll behave,” Desperado yielded. “Let me just...settle in for the long haul.” He plopped himself back down between Hiromu’s knees, shifting and settling onto the thin rug with a wink and a huff, unopened highball in each hand. “Where’s the remote?” He slurped his drink and started to flip channels absent-mindedly.

Hiromu ran his fingers through Desperado’s hair, breaking up his previously unfinished and abandoned braid, smoothing out the kinks so he could start a new. His fingers scraped the scalp, nails just long enough to create a stimulating sensation that raised Desperado’s skin. Hiromu’s nimble fingers pulled sharply at the hairline, producing a yelp from Desperado that Hiromu deftly shushed. “If I don’t get them started tight they’ll never last the tour.” He pressed his lips to the part to soothe the sting.

Remarkably, Desperado did hold still long enough for Hiromu to finish his braids. He kept his eyes glued to the television with an even, steady gaze. He even sacrificed several swallows of highball, bringing the can to his mouth and dramatically tipping it into a protruding lower lip. The sticky, fizzy drink dribbling down his chin when the angle wasn’t quite right.

Hiromu worked his hands down the length of Desperado’s scalp, fingertips grazing the nape of his neck, sending shivers through Desperado’s core. Finally withdrawing the final elastic from between his teeth, stretching it around the last tuft of Desperado’s hair.

“Ta-Da!” Hiromu exclaimed with a flourish. Desperado ran his hands over his head, pleased with the smooth, even tracks his partner had created. He spun around to face his partner, face bare and eyes bright, and took him into his arms.

“How can I ever repay you?” Desperado murmured sweetly, sticky lips pressed to his lover’s neck. Hiromu had an idea or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one of these days I'll elaborate on what Hiromu's ideas are..


End file.
